Liebe in ihrer reinsten Form
by twinkleonthemilkyway
Summary: Ginny ist sich bewusst, dass die Gefühle die sie für eine gewisse Hexe hegt gar nicht existieren dürften. Dennoch kann sie nicht anders als sich Hals über Kopf zu verlieben. Hermine x Ginny. Oneshot. Femslash.


Liebe in ihrer reinsten Form

Ich wusste, es durfte nicht sein. Ich wusste, Gefühle dieser Art zu entwickeln war falsch und mehr als gefährlich. Dennoch konnte ich nicht anders, als mich zu ihr hingezogen zu fühlen. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich diese Gefühle schon für sie hegte, noch wusste ich ob sie je wieder verschwinden würden. Diese leichte Vernarrtheit schlich sich langsam an und umhüllte mich wie das warme Sonnenlicht an einem Frühlingstag. _Sie_ hatte sich langsam aber sicher in mein Herz geschlichen. Und so wurde aus der Vernarrtheit eine Verliebtheit und daraus wiederrum Liebe, wahrhaftige, wunderschöne Liebe in ihrer reinsten Form.

Denn wenn ich an sie dachte, dann dachte ich nicht zwangsläufig daran ihr die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und ihren wundervollen, vollkommenen Körper zu liebkosen. Nein, ich wollte mehr als nur körperliche Befriedigung. Ich wollte ihre Hand nehmen, sie zärtlich küssen und in meine Arme schließen. Ich wollte sie lachen sehen, mehr noch, ich wollte der Grund sein warum sie überhaupt anfing zu lachen. Ich wollte wissen wie ihr Tag verlief und die noch so unscheinbarsten Details ihres Lebens aus ihr heraus kitzeln. Ich wollte sie beim schlafen beobachten, wie sie friedlich dalag, ihr wildes, unbändiges Haar auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet und ihr Gesicht völlig entspannt und losgelöst von all ihren Problemen. Ich wollte sie dabei beobachten wie sie ihre Nase wieder in einen der dicken Wälzer der Schulbibliothek steckte und in voller Konzentration damit anfing auf ihrer Lippe herumzukauen. Ich wollte für sie da sein. Ich wollte sie lieben, wie es nie jemand zuvor getan hatte.

Doch das würde nicht passieren. Dessen war ich mir bewusst. Sie empfand nicht in dieser Weise für mich, Himmel, sie hätte es vermutlich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen in Erwägung gezogen, dass Liebe dieser Art zwischen uns möglich wäre. Denn sie war meine beste Freundin, schlimmer noch sie war die Freundin meines Bruders. Meines völlig starrköpfigen, blauäugigen Bruders, der sich ihrer Schönheit und Kostbarkeit in keinster Weise bewusst war. Mehr als einmal hatte er sie vor den Kopf gestoßen, sie verletzt ohne es auch nur zu bemerken. Doch ich hatte es bemerkt. Ich war diejenige an deren Schulter sie sich ausweinen konnte, die ihr zuhörte, die immer für sie da war.

„Gin.", sagte sie dann immer. „Oh Ginny, bin ich froh dich zu haben. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde." Und dann lächelte sie mich an, mit dem strahlendsten, vollkommensten Lächeln das man sich überhaupt vorstellen kann. Anfangs gab es mir noch Hoffnung darauf, dass sie erkennen könnte, dass ich mehr war wie die kleine Schwester meines Bruders, mehr als nur ihre beste Freundin. Das sie erkennen würde wie sehr ich sie verehre und das sie genauso empfinden könnte. Doch nach einer gewissen Zeit begann ich zu begreifen, das sich nichts ändern würde. Sie würde die Demütigungen meines Bruders weiter hinnehmen, sie würde weiterhin das Gehirn des Goldenen Trios sein, das wie eine Sklavin die Drecksarbeit für sie erledigte und weiterhin würde sie sich nicht beschweren. Sie würde sich weiterhin selbst erniedrigen ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Nur mir würde sie sich anvertrauen. An einem dieser seltenen Tage, die wir nur zu zweit verbrachten. Und ich würde dasitzen, sie trösten, sie bewundern und schweigen.

Denn vielleicht würde ich niemals ihre Liebe besitzen, doch ich besaß ihre Freundschaft. Ein Band das so stark und unnachgiebig war wie kein anderes. Und vielleicht würde ich sie niemals küssen, niemals ihre Hand halten dürfen, doch wann immer sie mich in ihre Arme schließen würde, mir sagen würde wie sehr sie mich in ihrem Leben brauchte, immer dann war dies nur ein Moment zwischen uns, ein Moment den sie mit niemand anderem teilen würde. Und das musste fürs Erste genügen. Vielleicht würde ich ihr eines Tages von meinen Gefühlen für sie erzählen, vielleicht könnte ich eines Tages den Mut dazu aufbringen, vielleicht auch nicht. Doch im Moment war das einzige das zählte, dass das sie bei mir war, dass sie mich um sich haben wollte und ich ihr Gesellschaft leisten durfte. Denn ich liebte sie, ich liebte Hermine Granger mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Und gegen die Liebe war selbst ich machtlos.


End file.
